ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 March 2017
11:55 YOU MUST NOT TELL LIES 11:55 ive been playing for 2 years and i suck big time 11:55 *sighs* Do you all want me to record me singing and link you all? 11:55 so who's turn 11:55 Jaye's 11:55 YES 11:55 FROST DO IT 11:56 Anyone else want to hear my singing voice, besides Meri? 11:56 no thank you 11:56 yeah why not 11:59 who's post on the doc??? 11:59 Jaye 11:59 what? 11:47 but SOPH 11:47 Tony threatened to delete Ruby off of Xbox! 11:47 you can do one after Carn's post :P 11:48 carn would you consider hurt by johny cash/nine inch nails a country song 11:49 my turn again? 11:49 now we do reaction posts 11:49 Johnny Cash is country 11:49 Can't dispute that xD 11:49 he only did a cover of the song so is it? 11:50 Probably because he made it country 11:50 then i finally did something i said i would never do, learn a country song on guitar 11:50 *flips table* ipad just fuck in open it already jfc 11:51 now, it be Jaye's post 11:51 11:51 For those of you that doubt how thick my accent is xD 11:51 but bc Jaye ain't here 11:51 raise ur hand if yall have heard my accent 11:52 i say we skip to Pyrrha with Amberly, and then do James? 11:52 your accent is that bad 11:52 you sound like you're from texas carn 11:52 isn't** 11:53 It's bad enough that I can't do anything else xD 11:53 only if i could record my epic faillings of playing hurt 11:54 Merisa has heard me sing before... I suck though... 11:54 YOU DO NOT 11:55 DO NOT LIE 11:55 YOU MUST NOT TELL LIES 11:55 ive been playing for 2 years and i suck big time 11:55 *sighs* Do you all want me to record me singing and link you all? 11:55 so who's turn 11:55 Jaye's 11:55 YES 11:55 FROST DO IT 11:56 Anyone else want to hear my singing voice, besides Meri? 11:56 no thank you 11:56 yeah why not 11:59 who's post on the doc??? 11:59 Jaye 11:59 what? 12:00 Your post xD 12:00 Your post xD 12:01 Any song requests for the link or do you just want me to pick a random one 12:01 *? 12:01 random 12:01 random 12:01 i have one song in mind 12:01 but i don't wanna make you sing it :P 12:03 Frost 12:03 Then Uni 12:03 Or Frost, me then Uni so we can consildate posts xD 12:03 I butchered that spelling 12:04 consolidate* 12:04 Thanks xD 12:04 i didnt see anything wrong but i cant spell even if my life depended on it 12:04 um, i think ilvermorny's existence is making darp crash... 12:04 any time XD 12:04 That's possible Jaye 12:05 But I avoid DARP now a days because of the drama and bs 12:05 true 12:05 we all basically just ditched it like a piece of shit 12:05 i don't think it's ditching 12:05 so much as sort of slowly losing interest 12:05 i said basically 12:06 I think it's more like... a lot of us got pretty sick and tired of the way they run things 12:06 ^ 12:06 i'm only not doing much on it cause hecate hasn't posted yet and NAP keeps ditching our rps 12:06 tbh 12:06 The nepotism is kinda insane over there 12:07 im tired of being ignored and people acting like im nothing 12:07 same thing isn't it? 12:07 irpw's sorta more of a democracy, i think, which has helped us make wonders for this wiki 12:07 They tend to run things as the crats are all-powerful 12:08 chb kinda does that 12:08 Over here, the crats //get// their power from the team who get //their// power from the user base 12:08 frost your turn 12:01 Any song requests for the link or do you just want me to pick a random one 12:01 *? 12:01 random 12:01 random 12:01 i have one song in mind 12:01 but i don't wanna make you sing it :P 12:03 Frost 12:03 Then Uni 12:03 Or Frost, me then Uni so we can consildate posts xD 12:03 I butchered that spelling 12:04 consolidate* 12:04 Thanks xD 12:04 i didnt see anything wrong but i cant spell even if my life depended on it 12:04 um, i think ilvermorny's existence is making darp crash... 12:04 any time XD 12:04 That's possible Jaye 12:05 But I avoid DARP now a days because of the drama and bs 12:05 true 12:05 we all basically just ditched it like a piece of shit 12:05 i don't think it's ditching 12:05 so much as sort of slowly losing interest 12:05 i said basically 12:06 I think it's more like... a lot of us got pretty sick and tired of the way they run things 12:06 ^ 12:06 i'm only not doing much on it cause hecate hasn't posted yet and NAP keeps ditching our rps 12:06 tbh 12:06 The nepotism is kinda insane over there 12:07 im tired of being ignored and people acting like im nothing 12:07 same thing isn't it? 12:07 irpw's sorta more of a democracy, i think, which has helped us make wonders for this wiki 12:07 They tend to run things as the crats are all-powerful 12:08 chb kinda does that 12:08 Over here, the crats //get// their power from the team who get //their// power from the user base 12:08 frost your turn 12:09 test 12:09 Pass 12:09 pass 12:10 i'm that bored im actually doing decent stuff on my guitar 12:10 I've kinda considered leaving DARP but if I do that... I feel like a mass exodus would follow 12:10 Okay, sorry, I was recording 12:11 I might do it anyways 12:11 At the end of this school year 12:11 But I probably won't 12:12 that might wound darp further idt it's a good idea 12:12 who wants to see me rage and fail for 16 seconds? 12:12 just keep a semi-active status? (shrug) 12:13 gtgmyfamilyisgonnawatchfantasticbeastsandwheretofindthem 12:13 lucky 12:13 Buh-bye Meri~ 12:13 nuuuuuuuu, Ruby 12:13 Yeah, I think Lilly and I are like... kinda big lynchpins for DARP rn xD 12:14 And if either of us leave, I don't think things would end well 12:15 i've kinda informally and unofficially abandoned DARP? 12:15 The nepotism irks me a //lot// 12:15 if hecate left, a lot of rps would die off completely 12:15 it's just dead to the point where i'm like 12:16 'fine, i'm gone then' 12:16 I ranted to Merisa earlier this year about how I wanted DARP to become a ghost-town wikia... Keep in mind I was angry, irritated, pissed, and hurt 12:16 *during that rant session 12:16 i'm still there if either fandom or hecate post 12:17 It kinda has become one 12:17 Good. 12:18 my terrible guitar skills 12:18 listen carefully and you'll hear me swear 12:19 *sorry you guys opened up a huge can of worms with the DARP thing... I maybe still hold a huge grudge towards that one 12:19 Like the only department that's functioning well is probably AI 12:20 Because it's Lilly, Hecate, Yorkie and i 2017 03 11